encyclopaediafandomcom_de-20200216-history
Hitlers Rede vor den Oberbefehlshabern am 14. Juni 1941
__INDEX__ Hitlers Rede vor den Oberbefehlshabern am 14. Juni 1941 war eine Ansprache Hitlers vor den Oberbefehlshabern der Wehrmacht und der für das Unternehmen Barbarossa vorgesehenen Heeresgruppen und Armeen. Er gab seine Anweisungen für den Angriff und das Vorgehen der Wehrmacht Müller, Überschär: Hitlers war in the east, Berghahn books NY, 2002, Seite 104, Zitat: on 14 June 1941 in the chancellery in Berlin Hitler had presented the gathered Wehrmacht commanders with the operational goal fort he attack on the SU… und abschließende Befehle wurden erteilt. United states office: Nazi conspiracy and War Crimes, Band 4, US government printing 1946, Seite 807, Zitat: ''On 9. June 1941 the order of the Fuehrer went out for final reports on Barbarossa to be made in Berlin on 14 June 1941, 8 days before D-Day… Ort Das Treffen fand in der Reichskanzlei statt. Zur Tarnung wurde die Ankunft der zahlreichen Offiziere auf verschiedene Eingänge verteilt und zeitlich gestaffelt.Ein Dokument über die Regelung der Ankunftszeiten und Benutzung der Eingänge befindet sich als Dokument C-78 in: Internationaler Militärgerichtshof Nürnberg (Hrsg.): Der Prozess gegen die Hauptkriegsverbrecher vor dem Internationalen Militärgerichtshof (14. November 1945 bis 1. Oktober 1946). Nürnberg 1947, Band 34, S. 308–312. Am Vormittag fanden Vorträge der einzelnen Armeeführer vor Hitler statt. Nach einem Mittagessen im Speisesaal seiner Wohnung hielt Hitler seine etwa einstündige Ansprache. Teilnehmer Bei der Rede Hitlers waren folgende Teilnehmer anwesend:Walter Warlimont: Im Hauptquartier der deutschen Wehrmacht 1939 bis 1945. Augsburg 1990, Band 1, S. 162 f. Heer * Generalfeldmarschall Walther von Brauchitsch * Generaloberst Franz Halder * Generalleutnant Friedrich Paulus (Oberquartiermeister I) * Oberst Adolf Heusinger (Chef der Operationsabteilung) * Generalfeldmarschall Wilhelm von Leeb (H.Gr. Nord) * Generaloberst Ernst Busch (Offizier) (AOK 16) * Generaloberst Georg von Küchler (AOK 18) * Generaloberst Erich Hoepner (Panzergruppe 4) * Generaloberst Alfred Keller (Luftflotte 1) * Generalfeldmarschall Fedor von Bock (Heeresgruppe Mitte) * Generalfeldmarschall Günther von Kluge (AOK 4) * Generaloberst Adolf Strauß (AOK 9) * Generaloberst Heinz Guderian (Panzergruppe 2) * Generaloberst Hermann Hoth (Panzergruppe 3) Kriegsmarine * Kapitän z.S. Gerhard Wagner (Chef der Operationsabteilung) * Großadmiral Erich Raeder * Vizeadmiral Kurt Fricke (Chef des Stabes der Seekriegsleitung) * Kapitän z.S. Erich Schulte Mönting (Adj. Ob d M) * Generaladmiral Rolf Carls (Mar.Gr. Nord) * Vizeadmiral Hubert Schmundt (Befehlshaber Ostsee) Luftwaffe * Reichsmarschall Hermann Göring * Generalfeldmarschall Erhard Milch * General de. Fl. Hans Jeschonnek (Chef des Gen.Stabs) * Generalleutnant Karl-Heinrich Bodenschatz (Chef des Ministeramtes und Verbindungsoffizier) * Generalmajor Otto Hoffmann von Waldau (Chef der Operationsabteilung) * Generalfeldmarschall Albert Kesselring (Luftflotte 2) OKW * Generalfeldmarschall Wilhelm Keitel * General der Artl. Alfred Jodl * Generalmajor Walter Warlimont * Major Christian (Adj. Chef WFStab) Adjutantur der Wehrmacht * Oberst d. G. Rudolf Schmundt * Kapitän z.S. Karl-Jesko von Puttkamer * Major Gerhard Engel (Heer) * Major Nicolaus von Below (Luftwaffe) Inhalt der Rede Bereits am 30. März 1941 hatte Hitler eine Rede vor den Oberbefehlshabern gehalten, da der Angriff auf die Sowjetunion ursprünglich im Mai 1941 beginnen sollte, aber durch den Balkanfeldzug verzögert wurde. Überraschende Lageänderungen erzwangen Umplanungen mit entsprechender Notwendigkeit, Pläne geheimzuhalten.William Young, German diplomatic relations 1871-1945, I-universe Inc., NY 2006, S. 287. Wie sonst allgemein bei Hitlers Reden vor den Militärs üblich, existiert keine Aufzeichnung der Rede. Es gibt aber einige Erinnerungen und Tagebucheinträge beispielsweise von Franz HalderFranz Halder: Kriegstagebuch. Tägliche Aufzeichnungen des Chefs des Generalstabes des Heeres 1939–1942. Stuttgart 1962, Band 2, S. 455., Fedor von BockKlaus Gerbet (Hrsg.): Generalfeldmarschall Fedor von Bock. Zwischen Pflicht und Verweigerung – Das Kriegstagebuch. München 1995, S. 193., Heinz GuderianHeinz Guderian: Erinnerungen eines Soldaten. Stuttgart 1994, S. 136., Albert KesselringAlbert Kesselring: Soldat bis zum letzten Tag. Bonn 1953, S. 113. sowie Hitlers Adjutant Nicolaus von Below.Nicolaus von Below: Als Hitlers Adjutant 1937–1945. Selent 1999, S. 277. Adolf Heusinger schrieb nach dem Krieg aus der Erinnerung eine längere Darstellung der Rede.Adolf Heusinger: Befehl im Widerstreit. Tübingen und Stuttgart 1950, S. 120 ff. Hitler verbreitete noch einmal seine bekannten Überlegungen und Pläne, so soll er behauptet haben, dass ein Feldzug gegen die Sowjetunion die Ernährungs- und Rohstoffversorgung Deutschlands sichern und England zum Friedensschluss veranlasst werde, und so der Krieg gewonnen werden könne. Denn England werde einsehen, dass die Hilfe der USA zu spät komme, um etwas gegen die deutsche Machtstellung auf dem Kontinent und den Erfolgen der deutschen U-Boote und Luftwaffe gegen die englische Zufuhr, etwas ausrichten zu können.Jürgen Förster: Das Unternehmen ‚Barbarossa’ als Eroberungs- und Vernichtungskrieg. In: Militärgeschichtliches Forschungsamt (Hrsg.): Das Deutsche Reich und der Zweite Weltkrieg. Band 4. Stuttgart 1983, S. 444. Ian Kershaw, der sich auf die Erinnerungen von Below stützt, betont, dass Hitler den Krieg als hervorhob. Russland werde hart kämpfen und es seien starke Luftangriffe zu erwarten, der schlimmste Teil wird aber nach 6 Wochen vorüber sein. Jeder Soldat müsse wissen, dass er für die Vernichtung des Bolschewismus kämpfe. Würde der Krieg verloren werde Europa bolschewisiert.Ian Kershaw: Hitler. 1936–1945. München 2002, S. 508. Nach Bocks Worten äußerte Hitler den Gedanken: Otto Hoffmann von Waldau notierte dazu in seinem Tagebuch: Zit. n. David Irving: Göring. Hamburg 1987, S. 490.. Der Chef der Operationsabteilung der Seekriegsleitung notierte am 18. August 1943, dass Hitler müsse, sprach.Zit. n. David Irving: Göring. Hamburg 1987, S. 490. Wilhelm Keitel sagte bei den Nürnberger Prozessen aus, Hitler habe in der Rede gefordert die Schranken der Kriegführung über Bord zu werfen und sich zur Grausamkeit zu entschließen, es seien dies gewesen.Zit. n. Gerald Reitlinger: Ein Haus auf Sand gebaut. Hitlers Gewaltpolitik in Rußland 1941–1944, Hamburg 1962, S. 74. (Keitels Aussage Online) Rezeption in der Forschung Nach Ansicht des Historikers Jürgen Förster wurde die „Legende vom deutschen Präventivkrieg gegen die Sowjetunion“ an diesem 14. Juni 1941 bei seiner „grundlegenden politischen Rede“ vor den Oberbefehlshabern von Heer, Marine und Luftwaffe „geboren“.Jürgen Förster: Resümee. In: Bianka Pietrow-Ennker (Hg.) Präventivkrieg? Der deutsche Angriff auf die Sowjetunion. Fischer Taschenbuch, Frankfurt a.M. 2000, ISBN 3-596-14497-3, S. 208–214, hier S. 209. Dem Historiker Johannes Hürter zufolge wiederholte Hitler hier im Wesentlichen nur, was er schon in seiner Rede vor den Befehlshabern am 30. März 1941 gesagt habe: „Diese Ansprache bestätigte nur das, was die Oberbefehlshaber ohnehin bereits wussten“. Gleichwohl hätten seine Ausführungen der politischen Unterweisung der militärischen Führung gedient. Die Rede sei „ein weiterer Baustein der geistigen Vorbereitung in einen in seinen Zielen und Feindbildern maßlosen Krieg“ gewesen.Johannes Hürter: Hitlers Heerführer. Die deutschen Oberbefehlshaber im Krieg gegen die Sowjetunion 1941/42. R. Oldenbourg, München 2007, ISBN 978-3-486-57982-6, S. 221. Für Jürgen Kilian markiert die fehlende Reaktion der Militärs auf diese Rede den , hier vollzog sich nach Kilian der zwischen namhaften Teilen der Generalität und ihrem .Jürgen Kilian: Wehrmacht und Besatzungsherrschaft im Russischen Nordwesten 1941–1944. Band 75 der Reihe: Krieg in der Geschichte. herausgegeben von Stig Förster, Bernhard R. Kroener, Bernd Wegner, Michael Werner. Paderborn 2012, S. 77. Siehe auch * Wikipedia:de:Ansprache Hitlers vor den Oberbefehlshabern am 22. August 1939 zum Polenfeldzug * Wikipedia:de:Ansprache Hitlers vor den Oberbefehlshabern am 23. November 1939 zum Westfeldzug Einzelnachweise Kategorie:Rede Kategorie:Adolf Hitler Kategorie:Politik (Zweiter Weltkrieg) Kategorie:Wehrmacht Kategorie:Ereignis 1941